1. Field of the Technology
The technology presented herein relates to a recording medium recording a game program and a game apparatus. More particularly, the present technology relates to a recording medium recording a game program for performing a game process, depending on a motion of an input device itself, and a game apparatus.
2. Description of the Background Art
Conventionally, there are games in which sports equipment, such as a table tennis racket, a baseball bat, or the like, is swung (e.g., a table tennis game, a baseball game, etc.). In these games, a button or a lever which utilizes a switch is used as a controller for inputting a motion of swinging the sports equipment. Also, apart from this, a controller (input device) in the shape of sports equipment has been disclosed (e.g., Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2002-7057). The controller disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2002-7057 is a table tennis racket-shaped input device. The racket-shaped input device includes a piezoelectric buzzer element, and obtains acceleration data from an electrical signal which is generated in the piezoelectric buzzer element when the racket-shaped input device is displaced. The racket-shaped input device also controls movement of a ball in a table tennis game based on the acceleration data. Therefore, by performing motions of swinging the racket-shaped input device, it is possible to provide game events which match motions of swinging an actual racket.
However, there is a problem with the above-described apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2002-7057 as follows. Certainly, by performing motions of swinging the racket-shaped input device, it is possible to provide game events which match motions of swinging an actual racket. However, for example, since there is peculiarity of player's ways to hold and swing the racket-shaped input device, values obtained by measurement may differ from each other even when a player thinks that he or she performs the same motion. As a result, although the player thinks that he or she performs the same motion, the motion may be processed as a different motion in the game. Therefore, in a game in which input is performed by swinging an input device itself, it is difficult to accurately input a value which a player desires to input (i.e., an input value targeted by the player), as compared to an input method which employs a joystick or the like for which a movable range is previously defined. Therefore, an input which a player desires may not be reflected on a game, so that the game may be made less interesting.